ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Protector of Potatoes
Ben 10: Protector of Potatoes is a video game in Ben 10: Stupidity Force. Summary Ben must fight the evil Potato Mage who scattered the 16 Power Potatoes across the galaxy. The Potato Mage will summon Ben's old villains from the series! The video game is non-canon. Gameplay The video game is like every Ben 10 video game, with a few more stuff. Special Abilities Every character and alien has a special ability. The ability is different for every alien. Ultimates Aliens can go Ultimate by finding Ultimate Orbs, which allows Ben to evolve the alien he is. This only affects aliens who have an ultimate in the series. Hats Hats can be found in levels. Hats hattycharge the player and enhance him in many ways. Playable Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Rook *Eggy *Morgan Freeman (Ben reskin) *Albedo (Ben reskin) Playable Aliens #Ek #REO #TV #Cheesewheel #The Most Useless Alien Of All Time #T-Rex #Waylighter #Math #Fart #Pie Guy #The Percolating Coffee Guy #Waterhazard #Eye Guy #Diamondhead #Ripjaws #Crashhopper #Bloxx #Eatle #Swampfire #Cannonbolt #Way Big (cheats only) #Upchuck Norris(cheats only) Ultimates #Ultimate Ek #REØ #The Ultimate Most Useless Alien Of All Time #Ultimate T-Rex #Viking Waylighter #Ultimate Water Hazard #Ultimate Ripjaws #Viking Eatle #Ultimate Swampfire #Ultimate Cannonbolt #Ultimate TV #Piegantic #Ultimate Way Big (cheats only) #Infinite Ek (cheats only) Levels #Bellwood (Earth) #Kj (Ek's planet) #Complexia (Math's planet) #Terradino (Humungosaur's planet) #Wafflemaker (TMUAOAT's planet) #Oreon (REO's planet) #Khoros (Four Arms' planet) #Anur Phaetos (Ghostfreak's planet) #Terraexcava (Armodrillo's planet) #Snofrisk (Cheesewheel's planet) #Galvan Prime (Greymatter's planet) #Peptos XI (Upchuck's planet) #Teslavorr (Feedback's planet) #Encephalonus IV (Brainstorm's planet) #Chalybeas (Fasttrack's planet) #Awesometos XI (Upchuck Norris's planet) #Stinkcosia (bonus cheat level, Poop's planet) Enemies *Bug People *Balloonies *Nerds *Snakes *Undead Trophy Minion Guys *Vikings *Vilgax's Drones *Ectonurites *Evil Caravanes *Ben's aliens *Incurseans *iPhones *Psychobos's robots *Potato Minions *Poopymorphs (bonus level) Bosses *Clancy *General Lfhater *Cosine *Ssserpent *Khyber *Viking Olaf *Vilgax *Zs'Skayr *Zed *Upchuck Norris *Albedo *Incursean Ship *Jeve Stobs *Dr. Psychobos *Hatty and Hatman *The Potato Mage Story Ben fights the Potato Mage and defeats him, which sends his 16 magical power potatoes to random planets in the galaxy. The Potato Mage summons clones of Ben's former enemies to help him retrieve the power potatoes. Level 1 Ben is in Bellwood, and he must fight Clancy and his bug minions! Level 2 Ben flew to Kj. Now he must fight on a pineappley landscape and defend the Lfs from General Lfhater! Level 3 On Complexia, Ben must fight the nerds to get the power potato, and defeat Cosine. Level 4 Ssserpent took over Terradino with Snake Minions! Kill them and fight Ssserpent for another power potato. Level 5 Khyber is on Wafflemaker for the Prediction Stone! Kick his butt and stop his undead trophy people! Level 6 Oreon is raided by Vikings! GET THE POWER POTATO Level 7 Vilgax is on Khoros. Defeat him and his drones! Level 8 Zs'Skayr is back! Kill him on Anur Phaetos. Level 9 Khyber is back again on Terraexcava. Now Zed is helping him! Level 10 UPCHUCK NORRIS ON SNOFRISK WITH EVIL CARAVANES Level 11 Albedo is on Galvan Prime! And he released Ultimatrix aliens. Level 12 Incurseans are attack Upchuck's planet! Save the Gourmands! Level 13 Jeve Stobs is attacking Teslavorr with iPhones! FINISH HIM Level 14 Dr. Psychobos wants to kill you with his robots on Encephalonus. Level 15 Hatty is taking over Chalybeas. They look awesome in that hat though. Level 16 Fight The Potato Mage on Upchuck Norris's planet! Bonus Level FIGHT POOPYMORPHS ON STINKCOSIA FOR NO REASON Cheat Codes *BRUCELEE- Unlock Upchuck Norris *VERYHUGE-Unlock Waybig *LFSARECOOL- Unlock Infinite Ek *EVENBIGGER- Unlock Ultimate Way Big *HAX- All levels unlocked *PONIES- All villains are pink *HATSGALORE- Infinite Hat duration forever *IMMORTAL- You can't die *NOMNOMPOTATO- All bad guys and all characters are potatoes *RICKROLL- Killing an enemy makes you hear a Rick Roll *KABOOM- Killing an enemy makes him explode *MOOBAK- You explode when you die *WHATISLOVE- Everyone is bobbing their heads forward and backward. *NICEBEARD- All aliens have nice beards *COOLHAT- All aliens have a cool hat *AWESOMEGLASSES- All aliens have awesome sunglasses *TIMESTEN- You deal times ten the damage *NETSEMIT- Enemies deal times ten the damage *POOOP- Unlock the Stinkcosia level *THEFREEMAN- Unlock Morgan Freeman, a Ben reskin with the Morganfreemantrix *GWENTEN- Gwen has the Ultimatrix *EGGYTWENTY- Eggy has the Ultimatrix *ALBEDO- Unlock Albedo, a Ben reskin. *ORIGINAL- Ben is 10 years old. *WAFFLERAIN- Double jumping makes it rain waffles *POKEMON- Pikachu gives you advice instead of Paradox. Sadly, Pikachu can't talk. Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Video Games